Precious stones, such as diamond, topaz, corrundum, beryl and quartz etc., are often used in jewelry, such as rings and necklaces, because of their high brilliance and/or color. Gem stone material may be cut to a desired size and shape. The shape of the stone affects the light reflection characteristics thereof.